PROJECTSUMMARY TheproposedAdministrativeCore(CoreA)willinteractcloselywilleachoftheproposed4projectsandthe twootherproposedcores:theScientificCoreandtheDataManagementandAnalysisCore.Wehave developedadetailedplantostrivetooptimizethesynergyandinteractionsamongtheprojects,coresand personnelinvolvedinthestudiesproposedinthisU19renewalapplication.Suchinteractionswillbefacilitated bytheexistence,atStanford,ofresourcessuchastheHumanImmuneMonitoringCore(HIMC),inwhichthe workinScientificCorewillbeconductedandwhosedirector,HoldenMaecker,isalsothedirectorofour proposedScientificCore.OtherresourcesavailabletothisU19includetheSeanN.ParkerCenterforAllergy andAsthmaResearch,whichisdirectedbyDr.KariNadeau,whoistheProject3Lead,andtheClinicaland TranslationalResearchUnit(CTRU),whichisdirectedbytheProject1Lead,Dr.SharonChinthrajah.Notably, themembersoftheStanfordteamarealreadyinteractingscientificallyunderthecurrentAADCRCU19 program.Accordingly,shouldthisrenewalapplicationbefunded,theproposedworktoadvanceour understandingofthepathologyoffoodallergy,andthemechanismsthatcontributetodesensitizationand toleranceinthisdisorder,willrepresentacontinuationandsubstantialexpansionoftheseongoing collaborativeefforts. TheAdministrativeCorehastwoSpecificAims: Aim1:ProvidescientificadministrationandcoordinationinsupportoftheobjectivesoftheStanfordAADCRC;? Aim2:Providefiscaloversightandadministration. AspecialfeatureofAim1isthatDr.MarkDavis,directoroftheStanfordInstituteforImmunology, Transplantation,&Infection(ITI),willco-chair,alongwiththePIoftheapplication,theScientificAdvisory BoardforthisU19,providingthegroupwiththeexpertisehehasacquiredinmanyotherhumanimmune monitoringprojectsbeingpursuedwiththeassistanceoftheHIMC(thatishousedinITI).TheScientific AdvisoryBoardalsowillincludeDr.BaliPulendran,arenownedsystemsimmunologist,andDr.AndyFire,a notedmolecularbiologistwhoalsowillbeaCo-InvestigatorinProject2.